mrthesuperboyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boog Show
The Boog Show was a Radio Comedy Interview Series, and was created by James Chivers and Kate Chivers. (2004-2008) The first series was officially recorded in 2004. It ran for three series. The series features a character called Boog, a ragged piece of blanket. The series has the main character Boog voiced by Kate Chivers ranting on about certain subjects and questions asked by The Interviewer voiced by James Chivers. Each episode is presented in the same style and features Boog The Blanket discussing his favourite colours, animals, plants and food etc. Each episode only ran for approximately 2-3 minutes. In total there are approximately, at least fifteen episodes made (not including Series 3's number of episodes). In October 2010 James Chivers's film rating company the JCFCO rated the complete Series 1-3 a certificate of "15" for frequent strong language. Series 1 Series 1 was first recorded between 2004-2005 in Dereham. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 It is not currently known how many episodes/recordings Series 1 actually contained. Series 2 Series 2 was first recorded between 2006-2007 in Essex. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 It is not currently known how many episodes/recordings Series 2 actually contained. ﻿ Series 3 Series 3 was first recorded with a total of only three-four episodes in 2008 in Essex. The third series started on the 20th May 2008, the end of the series date is currently unknown. In 2008 a mini movie was released on tape called The Lost Blanket, although this was included as a special feature on the Complete Series 3 tape. The creator James Chivers claimed there may have been more than three or four episodes made in Series 3. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 (May not had ever been recorded) The Lost Blanket (Mini movie) (Series 3) Series 3 was never finished, only at least three or four episodes were made, they were recorded in 2008. However James Chivers was bored of recording The Boog Show and he thaught it was a bit silly and childish to continue doing the same thing over and over again, he also claimed the ideas started to get rusty by Series 2 and by Series 3, Chivers decided to end the series, and never mentioned Series 3 again. Series 3 was known as a big mistake by the creators. Kate Chivers also didn't want to continue with the series. They both resigned and cancelled it. Series 1&2 are the only counting series's that were actually meant to be recorded and broadcast. Cancellation And The End In 2008 the series automatically ended with no reason given, James Chivers and Kate Chivers were halfway between Series 3 but they decided they were too old for it and both of them gave up on the series and destroyed Series 3. The only half recordings of Series 3 were found by James Chivers as he was clearing up his bedroom on the 13 October 2010. James Chivers decided to forget about Series 3, and just remember them by only Series 1&2. He also claims Series 3 should have never existed.